Brigada Homicida
by Skl92
Summary: Tori Vega, Inspectora Forense, dispuesta a averiguar la verdad del suicidio de su padre. Jadelyn "Jade" West, una asesina profesional de origen ruso, se verá enredada en los asuntos de la Inspectora Forense. Sentimientos se verán involucrados,afectando a la vida profesional de ambas.
1. Chapter 1

**He decidido subir otra historia que no sea del género vampírico de "Your heart belongs to me". Es algo que lo estuve pensando y decidí publicar una nueva historia.**

**La trama se basa en que Tori Vega es inspectora Forense que trabaja para el FBI, aunque en realidad, su verdadero objetivo es descubrir por qué su padre se suicidó y su madre intenta evitar que su hija centre en el suicidio de su padre y que lo olvide. Jadelyn "Jade" West, una asesina profesional de origen ruso, se verá enredada en los asuntos de la Inspectora Forense y aunque no lo admita, sus sentimientos jugarán un papel importante.**

**De hecho, me encantan las novelas policiacas y por eso, quiero hacer un intento, para saber si os gusta o no.**

**Advertencia: Voy a modificar los caracteres y la personalidad de los personajes que aparecerán en este fic y no tiene por qué ser igual que en la serie de Victorious.**

**Disclaimer; Victorious y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Todo esto es fruto de mi imaginación, sin ánimo de lucro.**

…

**Carta Sorpresa**

Después de una intensa jornada dura en el hospital, examinando cadáveres, preparando y revisar todo, para que no quede nada pendiente. Estoy conduciendo mi coche, un Volvo plateado, en dirección a mi casa, observo la hora que aparece en la pantalla, junto con un cuentakilómetros o como queráis llamarlo, da lo mismo. Marca 20:55 horas, mi madre y mi hermana están en casa, esperando, bueno, querían que fuera a cenar con ellas, al principio me negué, pero finalmente acepté a regañadientes. El tema de Papá está prohibido pronunciarlo y/o mencionarlo durante las conversaciones. Mi madre y mi hermana, pasaron página, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, todavía. Estoy segura que papá no se suicidó, hay algo extraño en todo esto, pero lo descubriré, sí o sí. Sin importar el precio que cueste. La policía, atajaron sin más, que era un caso de suicidio, en realidad, no investigaron ni avanzaron mucho. Inútiles.

Meto el coche en el garaje, suspiro profundamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

"_Estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿verdad, Papá?"-dice una Tori cuya edad ronda los 12 años y muy sonriente, mientras observaba a su padre buscar la pelota._

"_Por supuesto, querida"-Sonrió, cogió la pelota y se lo pasó"-"No lo dudes"-reía divertido, disfrutando de la agradable tarde juntos._

Froto mis ojos en un intento de alejar mis lágrimas. Debo mantenerme fuerte. Resignada, abro la puerta de mi coche, la cierro, encamino a la puerta, busco mis llaves y la introduzco. Atravieso la puerta, para ver a mi hermana sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión.

"Tori, querida, me alegro de verte, por cierto, te mandaron una carta, no lo abrí, pero el que me lo entregó dice que te podría interesarte."- me dice mi madre pensativa, como si lo estuviera analizándolo.

Tomé la carta, deje mi bolso, encima de la mesa de la entrada, abro el contenido del sobre, desdoblo la hoja.

A medida que voy leyendo, abro mis ojos sorprendida e incredulidad a la vez.

_Estimada, Doña Victoria Vega, hemos recabado información acerca de usted, sabemos que trabajas en el Hospital General de "WestPoint", en Los Ángeles. Trabajas de Forense, estudiaste Medicina Forense, con unas notas excelentes, nos enteramos de tus capacidades y aptitudes para ello, tus jefes comentan que eres responsable y destacada en tu trabajo._

_Por eso, queríamos saber si te gustaría trabajar para nosotros, para el FBI, estaríamos encantados de que adquieras tus experiencias para resolver crímenes._

_Queríamos invitarte a tí y a tu familia a vivir en Nueva York, con todos los gastos pagados._

_Esperamos por tu respuesta en 2 semanas._

_Recibe un cordial Saludo._

_Departamento de la Oficina Federal de Investigación._

Después de leerlo una y otra vez, creyendo que era una especie de broma, pero no lo es.

Incrédula, mientras lo meditaba. ¿Estaré Soñando?

**Este sería, digamos, el comienzo de todo, no lo quise alargarlo, porque quería saber si os gusta o no, si es de vuestro agrado.**

**Comenten, para saber vuestras opiniones.**

**¿Continúo con el fic? ;)**


	2. ¿Cadáver?

**Realmente, estoy agradecida de que mi nueva historia, en este caso policíaca, os haya gustado, con tan solo leer vuestros comentarios y las visitas a mi nuevo fic, me llena de satisfacción, creí que no os iba a agradar la idea.**

**Más abajo os respondo vuestros reviews. El primer capítulo, lo hice corto, porque quería saber si os gustaba la idea, pero al ver que era así, me esforzaré en hacer los capítulos más largos.**

**Disfruten de una buena lectura ;)**

**¿Cadáver?**

Intento asimilar la información que acabo de recibir de la carta, esto es una auténtica, "carta sorpresa", por así decirlo. En fin, soy consciente de la mirada fija de mi madre sobre mí, pero, no sabría que decir exactamente, es decir, ¿quién recibe una carta "sorpresa" y más si se trata de la policía, en este caso, del FBI? Yo, no sé qué pensar de todo esto. ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?, es decir, mi trabajo, mi hogar, las amistades que mantuve aquí en Los Ángeles,mis relaciones. Esto sí que es dar un giro por completo de toda tu vida.

"¿Tori?"-me dice mi madre, despertándome de mi letargo- "¿Pasó algo?, te has quedado parada como una estatua y tus expresiones faciales, me indican que pasa algo, ¿así que está todo bien?, ¿es algo relacionado con el trabajo?"-pregunta con un deje de curiosidad en su voz.

La miro, después desvío mi mirada a la de Trina, que aunque por mucho que mire a la televisión, esta todo pendiente en nuestra conversación, aunque aparente lo contrario.

"Eh, yo, no, no pasó nada, ¿por qué mejor no disfrutamos de la cena, mientras lo hablamos de ello?".

Mi madre, duda al principio, de si continuar con la conversación, pero al final, suelta un suspiro, asiente y se dispone a preparar la cena.

Por mi parte, me encamino a mi habitación, no quiero quedarme con mi hermana, por que me hará preguntas, preguntas que no quiero responder hasta que no estemos cenando.

Ya en mi habitación, dejo mi bolso encima del escritorio, mi habitación es, podría decirse, no muy amplio, pero bastante espacioso, cuyas paredes son blancas, y el techo blanco también con una lámpara colgando, la cama es individual cuyas mantas presenta estampados de flores, con la tela blanca, también. Me siento en el borde de la cama, mientras en mi mano aún sostiene la hoja de la carta correspondiente del FBI, me encuentro en mis cavilaciones, pensando de todo esto.

Es una oportunidad única, ser contratada por el FBI, no todos los días te dejan una carta en tu casa y menos si es el del FBI. Sigo pensando que es un sueño o una broma de mal gusto. Porque los del FBI son personas serias y responsables y no se andan con bromas. Pero le daré el beneficio de la duda a la hoja con la que estoy sosteniéndola.

Por una parte quiero aceptar la propuesta, me vendría bien un cambio de aires, nuevos amigos, ¿nuevas relaciones?, quizás no lo sé. Realmente, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que he salido con alguien y que fuera estable la relación. Ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para ello. Nueva York, suena genial, siempre quise ir a Nueva York, un cambio de aires me vendría bien.

Estoy segura que a papá le hubiera gustado. Aún duele el recuerdo, pero debo mantenerme fuerte.

Pero también supone una ventaja, si estoy trabajando en el centro de investigaciones del FBI, en este caso, como médica Forense, podré averiguar el verdadero motivo del suicidio de mi padre. Si es que en verdad se suicidó, conociendo a mi padre, sé que él no hará tal cosa. Era una persona alegre y feliz. Quiero averiguar qué fue en realidad lo que pasó. ¿Me costará?. Sí. Pero intentarlo, no pierdo nada.

Oigo a mi madre llamarme para decirme que está lista la cena, dejo la hoja en mi cama, bajo por las escaleras, rodeo la mesa y me siento en la silla al lado de mi hermana, quedando enfrente de mi madre.

Nos encontramos cenando tranquilamente, aunque notaba que mi madre me echaba miradas de vez en cuando, recelosa, sí, el contenido de la carta.

Suspiro.

"Os tengo que deciros algo"-trago el alimento que estaba masticando, acaparando la atención de mi madre y de mi hermana-"El contenido de la carta, dice que, eh, que me envían a Nueva York a seguir ejerciendo mi carrera como Forense, para adquirir nuevas experiencias".

Ambas se miran una a la otra, pensando en todo lo que dije.

"Es genial, ¿no?"-dice mi madre con una sonrisa-"¿Y en qué hospital vas a trabajar?"-me dice con curiosidad.

"Sí, aquí viene la parte graciosa de todo esto"-me miran con confusión-"Trabajaré en el Centro de Investigaciones como Forense, pero en este caso, para el FBI".

No se oye ni un solo sonido, estoy segura que seríamos capaces de oír el zumbido de una mosca.

"¿FBI?, ¿Has dicho para el FBI?"-pregunta mi hermana incrédula

"Sorpresa"-respondo sin ganas.

"Bueno, realmente, es decir, no me esperaba esto, yo, ¿FBI?, pero por otra parte míralo por el lado positivo, adquirirás nuevas experiencias, y tal vez conozcas el mundo de los detectives, ya sabes asesinatos, crímenes"-detuvo su frase, preocupada-"Pero tú no te verás implicada en asuntos de asesinatos, quiero decir, tratarás con cadáveres, ¿no?"

"Tranquila mamá, solamente ejerceré mi profesión, ya sabes a tratar con cadáveres y de vez en cuando a ayudar a los detectives a resolver casos"-con un poco de emoción en mi voz-"Realmente, creo que es una gran oportunidad para todas, podríamos conocer Nueva York.

"Espera, hermanita, ¿para todas?, ¿quieres decir….?"-me dice ilusionada, asiento afirmativamente-"Increíble, mamá, nos mudamos a Nueva York, ¿no es genial?"-dice soñadora

Mi madre esta sorprendida con todo lo del mudar a Nueva York.

"¿Nueva York?,pero, ¿qué va a pasar con nuestra casa?, sin contar, de los gastos que tenemos que pagar por el viaje, comprar una casa nueva y…"-la interrumpí-

"No es problema alguno, al parecer estos señores del FBI, amablemente están dispuestos a correr los gastos del viaje, aunque lo del tema de la casa, sí que es un problema, pero, ¿no tenemos familiares o conocidos que estén en Nueva York y que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos con el tema de la mudanza?"

Mi madre, pareció pensarlo un poco, pero después asintió

"Creo que todas nos vendría bien un cambio de aires, ya sabes disfrutar de la estancia como nuevos neoyorkinos, podríamos ver tiendas, conocer sitios, sí estoy segura que nos vendrá bien. Estoy segura que David…"-se detuvo a mitad de la frase, noté su expresión sombría

Rápidamente cambié del tema.

"Entonces, decidido, llamaré al Departamento del FBI, para decir que aceptamos la propuesta. Trina, puede buscar un trabajo, con el currículum que tiene y no creo que haya problema alguno en que busque un trabajo, ¿verdad?"-mi hermana asintió en respuesta-."Genial, entonces disfrutemos del resto de la cena".

Notaba que mi madre intentaba serenarse, pero temía que volviera a pensar a nuestro padre, mi hermana intenta mantenerse fuerte, por mi madre, lo cual se lo agradezco. Durante la cena, hablamos de temas, que no tenía nada que ver con la carta. Lo cual agradezco.

Después de cenar, fregar los platos, mi hermana se fue a la habitación, quedando mi madre y yo en la cocina, debatiendo del asunto de Nueva York.

"Hazme caso, mamá, experiencia nueva, no lo olvides. Iré a dormir, y mañana llamaré al FBI, para decirles que acepto la oferta, ¿de acuerdo?"-le doy una sonrisa reconfortante.

Ella me regresa el gesto.

Me dispongo a subir a las escaleras, cuando mi madre me interrumpe con algo que me dejó desconcertada.

"Esto, ¿no intentarás averiguar la verdad de lo que pasó con tu padre?, no quiero que te obsesiones de ello. Han pasado 12 años. Tienes 24 años. Yo, me preocupa, que en tu trabajo, tus emociones te hagan quedar mal parada"-la miro fijamente a los ojos, pude ver dolor en sus ojos, el recuerdo del pasado.

"Mamá"-suspiro, doy la vuelta quedándome ahora mismo enfrente de mi madre, la agarro por los hombros suavemente-"Escucha, el pasado es el pasado, confieso que todavía, haya intentado buscar una solución de lo que pasó, pero no podemos permitir que el pasado nos alcance, el recuerdo, sólo recordarlo sería más doloroso, dentro de lo que cabe. Debemos permanecer fuertes, necesito que estés fuerte, estoy segura que podemos atravesar cualquier crisis, fruto del recuerdo del pasado. Es lo que papá hubiera querido. No digo que olvidemos a papá, pero si lo recordáramos con más frecuencia, nos resultaría complicado seguir avanzando y estaríamos en la estancada. Mamá, Nueva York, recuerda, nuevo cambio, nueva vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi madre me sonríe aun con los ojos llorosos, me abraza fuerte, mientras siento cómo mis propias lágrimas se deslizan suavemente por mis mejillas.

….

Oficina Federal de Investigaciones, FBI.

Hora 10:00 A.M

Se oye el sonido de un golpe en la puerta, como pidiendo permiso para entrar.

"Adelante"-digo, a la vez hojeo los papeles en la mesa.

Una chica atravesó el umbral de la puerta, vestía una falda negra, ni muy larga, ni muy corta, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, su pelo era ondulado y de color castaño.

"Acaba de llamar la chica, Victoria Vega, la que mandamos la carta, aceptó la oferta, viene aquí en una semana".

"Perfecto, ¿a qué hora estará aquí en Nueva York?"

Hojea en su libreta.

"Vendrán aquí sobre las 11:30 horas, pero antes quieren hospedarse en casa de algún amigo o pariente, antes de que venga aquí".

"De acuerdo, gracias por notificarlo. Puedes retirarse".

"Señor"- y con asentimiento en la cabeza, se fue por donde entró.

Suspiro, mientras me retrepo en la silla, giro, miro por la ventana, me levanto y contemplo el sitio de Nueva York. El cielo está un poco oscuro y caen gotas de lluvia, pero no de forma estridente.

Busco mi móvil en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón, entro en galería de fotos, observo a la chica latina, con todos nuestros amigos, antes de que tomen caminos separados. Tanto tiempo sin vernos, que al parecer nuestros caminos se cruzan de nuevo. A pesar de que hayamos finalizado nuestros estudios, aún nos crucemos de nuevo. Pienso divertido.

…..

A la mañana siguiente.

Le comenté a mi madre lo de la llamada. Quedamos que en la semana que viene nos veríamos allí, así nos daría tiempo planificar y prepararlo todo.

Me encuentro en mi trabajo, en el Hospital General, "West Point", revisando, anotando en el informe de los pacientes quienes sufrieron algún tipo de daño o determinar la causa de la muerte de un individuo.

Estaba sumergida haciendo mi labor, cuando de repente, sentí mi bolsillo vibrar. Era mi busca, lo cogí y ví un número que conocía bien y que pertenecía a mi jefe.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, me encamino en dirección al despacho de mi jefe atravesando el área de atención a la gente, tuerzo a la derecha, topo con la puerta blanca, con grabado en medio, cuyas iniciales indicaban " . Médico Cabecera".

Golpeo ligeramente la puerta, oí el murmullo de adelante, agarré el pomo y lo abrí, atravesando poco a poco, la puerta.

"¿Me buscabas, Doctor?"-pregunté cortésmente.

"Ah, Tori, pasa y por favor, llámeme William, ¿Sí?"-Se levantó de la silla, me dio una sonrisa, dejando relucir sus dientes blanquecinos, cuidados y perfectos.

El Doctor William, llevaba camisa de color beige, sus pantalones de pana de color gris, la bata blanca, por supuesto, perteneciente al hospital. Su cara es ovalada, cuyo peinado es bastante corto, marcando perfectamente las facciones de él, de color castaño claro, sus ojos eran de color verde claro. Casado y con 2 hijos, a pesar de tener 45 años de edad, su físico se veía bastante bien. Carismático, dejando un aire de atractivo alrededor de él.

¿Cómo es posible que mi propio jefe, porte un buen físico a su edad?

"Claro, William, entonces, ¿querías algo en concreto o ayuda?"-hizo un gesto en dirección a la silla que estaba frente a la mesa de él, me senté en ella e hizo la misma acción.

"Supongo que ya te habrás enterado del contenido de la carta y lo que significa, ¿verdad?"-le miro a los ojos y asiento-"Hace un par de semanas, recibí una llamada sorpresa, ¿Quién diría que te llamasen un día de estos los del FBI?, por un segundo pensé, que habríamos infringido alguna norma o cometiendo alguna irregularidad".

Sí, yo habría pensado lo mismo.

"El punto, es que me hicieron preguntas acerca de usted, no sé cómo saben de usted, que recuerde no tenías ningún amigo o conocido que trabaje para el FBI o la policía en general, ¿verdad?"-asiento en respuesta-"Es extraño, quería sacarles de cómo te conocían, pero se negaron a pasarme tal información"-suspiró-"Me comentaron acerca de ti, de tu carrera y quería que les dijera que, cómo te desenvolvías en tu profesión, les comente, que tenemos la suerte de poder contar con una Doctora Forense, con pasión y entregada a su trabajo"-dijo con orgullo, me sonrojé un poco-"Hasta que me dijeron que te querían contratarte para que trabajaras para ellos en Nueva York"-me miró tristemente-

"Eh, yo, esto es nuevo para mí, como bien dices, no todos los días recibes una llamada o carta por parte del FBI, hablando de ello, les llamé esta mañana y acepté la propuesta".

Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que pensará de todo esto. No dijimos nada durante un rato. Me estuvo mirando fijamente a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Se levantó de la silla, se quedó a espaldas tras de mí contemplando por la ventana, luego giró su rostro mirándome.

"Lo sé, precisamente es lo que quería comentarte, me lo avisaron antes de que me lo dijeras tú. Realmente, creo que es una oportunidad única y no todos los días te presentan algo como esto. Adquirías nuevas experiencias, puedes mejorar tus conocimientos como Médica Forense"-Rodeó el escritorio, hasta donde estaba sentada, me levanté para quedar a la misma altura que él-"Vamos a extrañarte por todo, muy poca gente sabe de tu partida, así que no te preocupes, controlaré si hacen preguntas, ¿vale?, ¿cuándo te marchas para Nueva York?"

"La semana que viene"-murmuro en respuesta.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, después me dio un abrazo, como si estuviera deseándome suerte, correspondí el gesto, mientras trataba de controlar mis lágrimas. Tengo la suerte de tener un jefe como él.

…

Oficina Federal de Investigaciones, FBI.

Nos alertaron de un asesinato que se produjo en el distrito de Brooklyn, en un piso. Un vecino se quejaba del mal olor que sobresalía de la puerta del apartamento, cuando fue a quejarse, nadie le respondía, avisó a los sanitarios que a su vez nos llamaron a nosotros, diciendo que encontraron un cadáver tendido en el suelo y que especulan que llevaba muerto al menos una semana.

Observé el edificio, no era, digamos, elegante, la fachada, se podía apreciar visibles grietas en la pared del edificio, pero de ninguna importancia. Mi compañera se apeó del coche, yo miraba como nuestros compañeros intentaba calmar a la multitud y a los periodistas.

Desganado, procedí a hacer la rutina de siempre, los sanitarios hacían su trabajo, entré en el edificio con mi compañera siguiéndome.

Nos tapamos la boca con un pañuelo por el mal olor que provenía del cadáver, vi que mi compañera intentaba controlar el olor nauseabundo y hacía grandes esfuerzos para controlarlo.

"¿Todo bien, quieres esperar afuera y te encargas de la multitud o preguntar a los testigos si presenciaron o detectaron algo?"-pregunté preocupado, mientras me acercaba hacia ella.

"Tranquilo"-sonrió-"Con mi profesión, debo acostumbrarme a ello, ¿Sabes?, aunque esto de soportar el olor nauseabundo de los cadáveres, lo soportaré"-se serenó a la vez que recobraba la compostura-

Mi compañera se llama Sara, es de estatura media, con el pelo castaño, media melena que apena le llegaba a los brazos, ¿qué más?, es inspectora. No está casada, sigue soltera, aunque me pregunto por qué. Tiene 28 años de edad. La admiro por su capacidad de relacionar los casos, no sacar conclusiones precipitadas y tiene mucha labia al tratar con los testigos.

Ambos miramos el cadáver y efectivamente llevaba mucho tiempo muerto. Odio, los parásitos que habitan en nuestro cuerpo y contemplarlo, no es precisamente mi momento favorito.

Vi un Forense, examinando el cadáver, fui a donde estaba él.

"¿Qué puedes decirme de esto?"-pregunté mientras veía como hacia su labor con el cadáver.

"Te vas a sorprender, no hay ninguna huella dactilar en su cuerpo y en la casa, tampoco encontramos indicios de lucha, ninguna herida visible en su cuerpo"-le miré extrañado

"¿Qué?"-esto no tiene sentido-"¿Qué quieres decir que no hay ninguna huella dactilar o algo que relacione con todo esto?,¿Trataron de borrar huellas u ocultar algo que no quiere que lo sepamos?"

"Es difícil verificarlo, lo llevaré al instituto Forense para hacer un registro exhaustivo del cadáver, ya te avisaré. Ah, lo de la hora de la muerte no lo puedo concretarlo con exactitud hasta que no haga un registro completo, pero barajaría en que llevaba muerto dos semanas ni más ni menos. Ya te informaré"-asentí en respuesta, dejé tranquilo al forense-

Estaba decepcionado, creía que me daría más detalle, pero me entro la curiosidad de cómo alguien pudo borrar las huellas, de cómo nadie se enteró de que murió una persona, porque no había señales de lucha. Y para empezar, ¿quién era esa persona?

"¿Hablamos con los testigos?"-pregunté a mi compañera que estaba analizando el interior de piso en busca de pruebas-

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué te dijo el Forense?"-le hice un breve resumen de lo que me comentó-"Ya veo, habrá que poner manos a la obra. Por cierto, ¿tienes ganas de volver a ver de nuevo a esa chica de la que me comentabas que vendrá a Nueva York y trabajar para nosotros?"-me miró con curiosidad a los ojos.

"Tiempo al tiempo, Sara"-Murmuro en respuesta, mientras aparecían en mi mente recuerdos del pasado, intento despejar mi mente- "¿Vamos?"

Ella sin decir nada más al respecto, asiente y nos disponemos a hablar con los testigos.

Siento emoción por verla de nuevo.

**Realmente, alargué el capítulo de lo debido, pero en fin, quise subiros este capítulo porque realmente estaba inspirada y lo tenía guardado en el borrador, ya que en el anterior capítulo era muy corto, pero era una prueba para saber si os gustaba o no.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo, como yo disfruto escribiéndolo y leyéndolo a la vez.**

**Respondo a vuestros reviews**

**Anenan: Me alegra que te guste ;)**

**Arandiagrande: Gracias, chico, por tus ánimos. Y sí, yo también disfruto leyendo tus fics. Espero que te haya gustado mi nueva historia y este capítulo ;)**

**Mariliin: Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado;)**

**Nunzio Guerrero: Me alegro que te haya gustado la trama, no quise alargar el primer capítulo, porque quería saber vuestra opinión, si era de vuestro agrado o no. **

**Sin más me despido hasta la próxima, no sé cuándo lo publicaré pero espero no tardarme demasiado, os pediré paciencia si me tardo. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Que tengáis una buena semana ;)**


	3. Destino Nuevo

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Destino Nuevo**

Han pasado exactamente una semana, bueno, en realidad, mañana por la mañana a las seis de la mañana nos pasará a buscar en taxi, para después ir al aeropuerto con destino a Nueva York.

Parece mentira de que si no fuese por esa carta, no, no estaría preparándolo todo, aún sigo creyendo que es un sueño o algo así, porque, ¿quién recibe una carta de esa manera y mucho menos si se trata del propio FBI?. Vida nueva, cambio de aires, es lo que necesito.

Dejar mis raíces aquí en Los Ángeles donde pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia y toda mi adolescencia. Amigos, novios, estudios. Logré un puesto considerable como Forense.

El estudio sobre Medicina Forense, era algo que me llamó la atención desde pequeña, de hecho, poseo libros de policías y de medicina , ya que es algo que me llamaba la atención, de cómo funcionaba el mundo del crimen, qué era lo que impulsaba a los asesinos, personas con doble trastorno, esquizofrénicos, cualquier sujeto que presente características extrañas o peculiares a cometer tales actos, no de manera consciente, o tal vez sí, ¿quién sabe? Siempre he tenido curiosidad de cómo funciona realmente la mente humana, cuán poderosa puede tener la mente, cómo funciona, el centro de nuestras emociones o pensamientos, actos. Sigo insistiendo que la mente humana es muy poderosa y creo que nosotros, nunca sepamos cómo de poderosa es en realidad la mente humana.

Ya me estoy saliendo de las ramas, el punto es que ha sido una semana agitador, se enteraron algunos compañeros en el hospital donde trabajaba, no saben de qué exactamente y dónde, simplemente, que me ofrecieron un puesto en uno de los mejores hospitales de Nueva York. Agradezco que el Doctor William haya mantenido el secreto, le debo mucho a él.

Me hicieron como una especie de fiesta de despedida, nunca me gustaron, me recuerda al pasado. Es algo doloroso.

Aún me duele la muerte de mi padre, digan lo que digan, sé que no fue un suicidio, no haría tal cosa. Quizá en Nueva York encuentre respuestas o alguien del FBI me ayude o mejor no. No creo ser capaz de estar sometida a un interrogatorio.

Me desperté de mis cavilaciones al oír el sonido de mi puerta de mi habitación, puesto que yo estaba sentada en la silla de mi escritorio, dejándome llevar por mis propios pensamientos.

Suspiré. Grité adelante, dejándose ver a mi madre.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de decir algo.

-¿Mañana es el día, verdad?-asentí sin decir nada-Parece mentira todo esto, aún sigo pensando, la carta, ser contratada por una empresa muy importante, no sólo importante, sino que es el FBI, ¿no crees?-nuevamente asentí sin decirle nada- ¿Lo tienes todo listo?, a mí me falta por ordenar papeles, mirar los pasaportes y aquello que resulte indispensable, pero bueno, quizás no hace falta, y tú, ¿ya lo tienes todo listo?

-Sí, creo que necesito volver a revisarlo todo y ya habré terminado-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bien, será un cambio importante en nuestras vidas, Trina me dijo que, bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella, quiere tenerlo todo listo, para marchar a Nueva York-me dio una sonrisa, pero como que era algo forzado.

Se dispuso a irse de la habitación, se volteó de nuevo y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy segura de que David, quería lo mejor para nosotras, que…-no dijo nada más. No respondí nada. La miré fijamente a los ojos pude ver que luchaban contra algo que no quería salir, suspiró y se fue.

¿Por qué algunas cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles?, a veces me siento como que le estuviera olvidándole, traicionándole. Este sentimiento de resignación, frustración e impotencia por no saber hacer algo, ni qué hacer en tales momentos. La policía no había sido del todo colaboradora, si somos sinceros.

En fin, mejor me preparo.

…

Estaba leyendo mi bloc de notas de las declaraciones dichas por los testigos, los de la unidad de forense, los vecinos. Las respuestas por partes de los testigos y vecinos eran vagas, unos dicen que no había oído ruido alguno que llamase la atención, otros que pasaron cerca por ahí por curiosidad. Habría que alejarse de los curiosos para no entorpecer la investigación. Me fastidia un poco, por no hablar de los pesados periodistas que no paraban de hacer preguntas y sacarse conclusiones precipitadas como si supieran la respuesta para todo.

Dejo el bloc de notas encima de la mesa a la vez que retrepo la silla, cierro los ojos un momento para descansar la vista e intentar ordenar las piezas del puzzle.

Amo mi profesión, recuerdo que cuando iba al instituto, creía en verdad, creía ser actor, pero por circunstancias o ironías de la vida, me trajo aquí, trabajando en el FBI y mucho menos creía que iba a ser nombrado comisario. Lo curioso de todo es que he sido nombrado comisario a los 28 años, recuerdo que hubo compañeros que me felicitaron por mi esfuerzo y lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, pero no olvidemos que hubo otros que no estuvieron del todo contentos. Pero esas personas que no estaban satisfechos con mi nuevo puesto, eran personas más mayores, llevaban años trabajando en el FBI, como si estuvieran amargados, en parte no elegí esto, pero por otra parte si me pusiera en la piel de ellos, entendería el sentimiento, ya sabes que alguien joven llegase y te quitase el puesto que creías merecerte por tener más experiencia para ello y llevar más años, sí me imagino el sentimiento, de sentirse no valorado ni tomado en cuenta de ello.

Recuerdo el primer día cuando me inscribí en la academia de policías a los 18 años, edad que terminé el instituto. Recuerdo que estaba nervioso en aquel día, pero después de un tiempo me adapté. Me hice muy amigo de James, compartimos todo, nos apoyábamos e incluso fuimos a fiestas, pero no hacíamos nada que fuese malo o abusar la bebida. Incluso he tenido días buenos y malos, uno que otros ligues, pero nada importante, pero respetábamos la decisión y que cada uno iba por su camino.

Hasta que llegue a comisario, parecía mentira, pero yo era muy detallado en el trabajo, con interés puesto en él, resolviendo crímenes, ayudando víctimas, no me arrepiento de la decisión que hice, no escogí ser actor, de hecho siento verdadera pasión por esta profesión. Quizás, al final, un trabajo o una carrera que resultase pesada o muy aburrida, fuera lo que fuera, sientes que te gusta, pasión, un sentimiento que no sabría explicarlo. Yo soy la prueba viviente de ello.

James me llamo un día, mientras estaba viendo la televisión, nada especial, simplemente eran las noticias y estaba anocheciendo, me había desconcertado aquella llamada, pensé que era del trabajo, pero resulto ser James quien no le veía desde que terminamos la academia, ambos fuimos destinados a trabajar en sitios diferentes, nos mantenemos contacto sí, pero no tanto como antes. Me felicito por el puesto y recuerdo que me invito a celebrarlo con unas entradas para ver beisbol en directo, no era fan del beisbol, pero me lo compensó prometiendo que pagaría la ronda en un bar que frecuentábamos cuando estábamos en la academia.

Abrí los ojos después de oir un ruido en mi puerta del despacho.

-Adelante-dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla, tratando de arreglar mi chaqueta después del cabeceo de antes.

Entro mi secretaria, cuyo nombre corresponde a Jessica.

-Señor, me ha llamado la chica de la que enviamos la carta, llegará mañana y estará aquí en Nueva York al mediodía y se presentará aquí a las tres de la tarde-respondió después de echar una ojeada a su agenda.

-Gracias, ¿algo más?-hizo un gesto de negativa y murmure haciendo un gesto de que podía retirarse.

Cogí el teléfono, marque al instituto de anatomía Forense, donde supuestamente estaba el cadáver que encontrábamos hace una semana.

"_Doctor, ¿ya tienes la causa de la muerte?"-pregunté después de esperar dos tonos de llamadas._

"_Estoy bastante atareado, no sólo con vuestro caso, sino que estoy pendiente de otros asuntos, pero te puedo darte un adelante, sin embargo no puedo decir mucho porque hay algo que quiero comprobar por mí mismo, mañana te envió un fax a tu despacho con los resultados de la autopsia. Lo que te voy a decirte te va a sorprenderte, incluso he hecho una foto. Bien aquí va, la víctima es un varón caucásico cuya edad ronda a los 35 años, no presenta lesiones externas ni internas, lo cual era raro, ya que tampoco presentaba señales de lucha o intentos de defender. Pero observé que en el costado derecho presenta un tatuaje escrito en latín"._

"_¿Latín, dices?"-pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaba nota de lo que me decía por teléfono._

"_Sí, el mensaje en latín era __Magis esse quam videri oportet_"_"_

_"¿Y eso que se supone que significa?"-pregunte desconcertado por la respuesta que me acaba de darme._

_"Buena pregunta, pero tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo, siento no poder ser de ayuda"-murmure algo inaudible-"Ah, antes de que se me olvide, la causa de la muerte es envenenamiento, como no habíamos encontrado nada sospechoso en la casa ni sustancia extraña, fue difícil averiguarlo dado el estado que presentaba el cadáver, estoy analizando la sustancia química, ya que a ese estado que presenta el cuerpo es muy difícil saberlo con exactitud, pero te lo pondré todo mañana en el informe, la hora de la muerte calculo de unas seis semanas. ¿Algo más?"_

_"Nada más, gracias Doctor"_

_"Por cierto, llámeme Peter"-sin más colgó._

Interesante, lo que me llama la atención son tres cosas. Primero, ¿cómo se llamaba la víctima y de donde era o quien era en su vida?, Segundo, ¿Cómo es que nadie notó el olor extraño o algo sospechoso en ese edificio?, me temo que los vecinos van a volver a dar explicaciones otra vez, había notado que algunos de ellos respondían con evasivas. Y tercero, ¿Qué significa el mensaje escrito en latín?

….

Ya era el gran día, me había despertado a las cinco de la mañana, estábamos reunidas en la sala, teníamos cuatro maletas, bueno Trina añadió un par de extras más, pero no quise discutir, lo demás se lo habíamos donado o regalado a nuestros familiares antes de que hiciéramos la mudanza. La despedida en aquellos días era un tanto "especial".

Nos dijeron que el taxi, más que taxi era como una especie de furgoneta o algo así, tras explicarle el motivo de la marcha.

-No puedo esperar a conocer Nueva York-mencionaba Trina con una sonrisa que creo que desencajará la mandíbula.

-Concuerdo contigo, incluso tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es el sitio y que es lo que no espera allí-responde mi madre con el mismo trato que mi hermana

-No te olvides de las tiendas-mencionó mi hermana con una sonrisa

-Eso también

Sí, concuerdo con ellas, pero prefiero mantener mis sentimientos ocultos e intenciones, aunque no negaré que también siento curiosidad por conocer Nueva York.

Se oyó la bocina, supuestamente sería nuestro taxista, llamé para comprobarlo y efectivamente resultó ser.

-Bueno, a partir de ahora empieza una nueva vida, ¿estáis listas?

Mi madre y mi hermana asintieron, ésta última lo hizo con más énfasis.

Nos despedimos de la casa, aquella que hemos reunido recuerdos, infancias, momentos duros, felices, alegrías, tristeza. Toda una vida entera.

Dejamos las maletas en el maletero, que al parecer resulto ser una furgoneta con máximo de seis plazas.

No dijimos nada durante el trayecto, procuré dormir, por lo menos hasta que lleguemos al aeropuerto.

_Miraba a mi padre curiosa, mientras veía que estaba concentrado leyendo algo, al parecer es un libro o es lo que me parece a mí._

_Entre con pasos lentos, para no interrumpirle su lectura, estaba de espaldas sentado en una silla del escritorio que se encontraba en la sala y que tenía la estantería llena de libros, mientras avanzaba hacia él, observé una vez más los libros que poseía, algunos presentaba títulos escritos en latín, no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero papá me prometió que un día me enseñaría latín. Al parecer es un apasionado a la lectura y al latín._

_Creo que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, giró, mirándome a los ojos, sonriente me alzó y dejo que sentara en su regazo a la vez que me mostraba el título en latín, lo reconocía por las palabras que traían._

_-¿Sabes lo que estoy leyendo?-me preguntó con una sonrisa-_

_Negué con el mismo gesto_

_-Te gustará, de hecho te contaré el significado del título y te prometí que te enseñaría latín, pero te contaré el significado de este título, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Asentí, aunque por curiosidad por el significado del libro que posee en sus manos._

_-__El título en latín pone "__Summa Theologiae", que significa "Suma de Teología"_

_La miré extrañada no sólo por el título del libro, sino por el contenido mismo ya que hay palabras escritas en latín, me pregunto cómo puede entender lo que dice._

_ Ah, olvidaba mencionar que mi padre sentía admiración por aprender palabras escritas en latín, así como investigar el pasado y todo._

_Vi como reía por mi expresión de la cara_

_-Creo que por la traducción que te di, tal vez te suene un poco aburrido, puesto que Teología tiene que ver con la religión, no te voy a contarte lo de la religión, sino que te contaré cómo era la vida en el pasado y de paso aprenderás palabras en latín que por supuesto te voy a ayudar, ¿te animas?-me preguntó con un brillo en los ojos._ _Sonreí en respuesta no sólo para complacerle, sino porque quería aprender latín y escuchar con atención la historia que me contará mi padre._

_Me cogió el libro que tenía en las manos, abrió el contenido, yo me acomodé en el hombro de mi padre a la vez que escuchaba atenta a lo que me decía._

Sentí un pequeño empuje en mi brazo despertándome de mi letargo, fue mi madre quien me avisó para decirme que habíamos llegado al aeropuerto. -Llegamos, Tori, ¿has descansado durante el viaje?

-Sí, ¿nos vamos a ello?-me apeé del vehículo a la vez que hablaba con el taxista mientras pagaba el viaje.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro del aeropuerto, pasamos por la oficina de información, donde le dimos nuestros pasaportes y las tarjetas con destino a Nueva York.

El encargado amable nos dijo que teníamos que dejar las maletas en una especie, ¿cómo se dice?, eso que llevan los encargados de meterlos dentro del avión, cómo sea, el punto es que el avión nuestro salía en 15 minutos.

Avanzamos un poco deprisa por toda la terminal del aeropuerto, visualice a lo lejos el avión que estoy casi segura que será el nuestro. Hablamos con la chica y después de intercambiar información, podíamos entrar en el avión.

Nos sentamos en los asientos, con emociones dentro y a la vez con nerviosismo por el destino que nos espera. Escogí un asiento junto a la ventana, a mi lado estaba mi madre. Sentí un apretón en mi mano.

-Es el momento-me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se preparaba para descansar de lo que dure el viaje en avión.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Después de un largo viaje en el avión, que por cierto tenía ganas de llegar, en parte para conocer la ciudad de Nueva York, pero por otra parte que durante el trayecto había un niño sentado atrás nuestro en los asientos, protestando ya que queria jugar a la maquinita esa, la madre de este por lo que noté se había mostrado reacia al principio, pero por las quejas de los demás pasajeros, vino la azafata pidiendole amablemente que tenía permiso para jugar a la máquina esa, siempre y cuando tenga el volumen apagado.

Pero lo curioso, es que la propia madre adoptaba una actitud de engreída diciendo que la vida no se basaba en jugar a las máquinas y tener diversión, sino que tenía que comportarse civilizadamente y respetar a los mayores y debía este callado. ¿En qué siglo vive esa mujer?, ¿comportarse civilizadamente?. Me sorprende que haya gente que aún tenga una mentalidad arcaica. Esa mujer debía rondar entre treinta y seis o treinta y ocho años más o menos, si me aplico a mi experiencia como medica forense. Me daba pena por el hijo, pero menos mal que al final se solucionó el jaleo, no aguantaba más ese lío. Al parecer, fui yo quien término con el asunto y recuerdo que algunos pasajeros me felicitaron, incluso la propia azafata.

_"Con todos mis respetos, señora, ¿pero podrías tener la bondad de dar la máquina a su hijo?, ya que estamos en un avión, lo sé, pero como la azafata dijo que podía jugar sin el volumen puesto, así que,¿podrías tener la decencia de dejar a un lado tu orgullo y hacerle feliz a tu hijo?"_

_"¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera?"-respondió la aludida molesta, pero creo que fue por el hecho de que la llamé señora, lo sé, estudie su lenguaje corporal._

_"Alguien que hará algo al respecto, y para evitarnos problemas, porque estoy segura de que no quieres verte envuelta en una situación bochonorsa para usted ni quiere ser el centro de atención, ¿verdad?"-pregunte con una sonrisa._

_Me miro fijamente a los ojos y dando un vistazo a su alrededor, que efectivamente los pasajeros y la azafata estaban al tanto, tragó su orgullo y le dio la maquina a su hijo._

_El pequeño me miro con esos ojos con un deje de brillo en él, agradeciendo por lo que hice._

_Note como la azafata me daba las gracias y algunos pasajeros me agradecían silenciosamente._

Siento la brisa de Nueva York, como el aire frío me golpea suavemente mi rostro, el viento me acaricia el cuello, como si fuera un susurro, no se sí Nueva York hace tanto frío, bueno considerando que hemos estado en el avión ya que la travesia duro dos horas y medias. Al observar mi reloj que descansaba en mi mano izquierda marcaba las once y dos minutos.

Nos encontrábamos sentadas en una cafeteria, tomando algo caliente para calmar la sensación de frío que recorría en nuestros cuerpos. Pedí chocolate caliente, tuvimos suerte de encontrar esta cafeteria, ya que antes de ingresar aquí, estuvimos contemplando maravilladas por el lugar en comparación con Los Ángeles, tiendas nuevas, bares, restaurantes y un sin fin de cosas para visitar y explorar.

A mi hermana no le importó el frío que hacía, estaba embobada por la ciudad, recordándonos a mi madre y a mi que teníamos que ver tiendas por explorar. Típico de ella, a su edad parece que vuelve a ser una adolescente.

Mi madre, por otra parte, estaba maravillada por la ciudad y hacia fotos, pero de vez en cuando, veía en sus ojos un deje de tristeza, sabía lo que sucedia en su mente. Así qué le coji su mano en un intento de reconfortarla.

Di nuevamente un sorbo más a mi bebida, mientras esperábamos al taxi que lo solicitamos aquí, bueno el camarero amablemente se encargó de ayudarnos a la vez que nos dio la bienvenida, cuando le dijimos que nos habíamos mudado.

Me pregunto si todos los neoyorquinos son así de amables como el camarero, o cada uno es diferente. Lo averiguare. Me pregunto que festividades darán aquí en la ciudad o que tradiciones suelen hacerse.

Mi madre pidió café con leche con un trozo de "Strawberry Shortcake". Desconocía de ese plato, al parecer nos dijeron que era una delicada tarta de fresas con una harina fina especialmente importada desde Japon. Y Trina pidió lo mismo que mi madre.

No hacía falta que contaran los detalles de como elaboran sus comidas, yo me había negado a comer un trozo de tarta que mi madre me ofrecía, pero lo evadí aludiendo que no tenía hambre, pero acepte al ver como me ponía esa cara juguetona. Haría cualquier cosa de verla feliz. Tenía razón el camarero y mi madre, estaba buena.

Entendi porque a la mayoría de los clientes que había observado cuando apenas entramos aquí y llevaban esa tarta. También el título de esta cafeteria "Strawberry Shortcake". ¿Coincidencia?.

A veces me pregunto de donde sacan habilidades para elaborar tartas que más nos gustan, ya que tiene que haber algo que unas simples recetas que te lo dictan en el libro, lees por Internet o te lo dicen tus amistades. Tiene que ser algo más que eso, tiene que haber condimentos especiales que la gente no quiere que sepamos y seria un secreto.

Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas, parezco una filósofa, si sigo pensando así. En fin.

-¿Creís que el taxista llegara tarde?, lo digo porque llevamos como un cuarto de hora mas o menos-empezó a decir mi madre, pero se dio cuenta que justamente en ese momento apareció el taxi estacionado en la cafetería de donde estábamos-Mira tu, ya llego, ¿nos vamos al hotel y descansaremos un rato?-empezó a decir mi madre con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Imitamos su acción y abandonamos el lugar, no sin antes de despedirnos del camarero simpático que nos acogio en este lugar.

...

Vale, por partes, hoy es el gran día , al menos para mi, ya que por fin voy a verla de nuevo, no la había visto desde que terminamos el instituto. ¿Habrá cambiado algo?.

Por otra parte, recibi el informe completo del Doctor Peter con el resultado de la autopsia, lo recibí esta mañana en mi despacho por fax. Eche una ojeada al informe y me resulta desconcertante varias cosas, como por ejemplo, la sustancia desconocida que estaba alojada en el cuerpo de la víctima, que me sorprende a veces como no se ha desintegrado o desaparecido por completo. El nombre de esa sustancia es un tanto extraña, refiriendo en términos médicos, ¿cómo es posible que los médicos entiendan palabras que a nosotros nos resulta incomprensibles?, ojalá los padres de la Medicina de aquella época, pusieran nombres sencillos que no dieran quebraderos de cabeza. Apunte en mi bloc el nombre de esa sustancia, para poder interrogarles más adelante, "Toxina Botulinica". Se lo preguntare más tarde al doctor.

Mejor voy a la cafetería y me olvido de esto por un momento.

...

Ya hemos dejado todas nuestras cosas en la habitación, conseguimos que nos diesen comunicadas, mi madre tendrá su propio espacio, nosotras compartiremos habitación, pero por suerte, tenemos nuestro propio espacio con una cama cada una.

¿Qué os puedo deciros de la habitación?. Me gusta, no es muy colorido, las paredes son blancas, las puertas tanto de la habitación como la entrada es de color madera, pero no muy fuerte, sino más suave. Los baños no son la gran cosa, hay una bañera con ducha incluida y secador de pelo. Tenemos nuestra propia televisión.

Dentro de nada me reunire a la oficina federal para tramitar mi ingreso y conocer por fin a mi jefe.

Le dije a mi madre y a mi madre que iría pronto, que no me esperaban a la hora de comer. Entendieron, pero les hice prometer que contaria todo.

Despues de saludar a la recepcionista, subí al taxi que estaba estacionado a la entrada del hotel, le indique la dirección de la oficina, ya que antes intercambie algunas palabras con la secretaria, aceptó adelantar la reunión y el jefe estaba encantado, al parecer estaba tomando un café.

Visualice edificios, gente que iban unos apurados, otros más despachos, gente tomando un refresco o comiendo algo. Vi a una pareja de ancianos dando la mano, ponienose cariñosos. El amor y edad , no es un impedimento, ¿verdad?

-Llegamos, señorita-oí lo que decía el taxista.

Pague lo que duró el viaje y me despedí de el.

Cuando alcé la mirada, abrí los ojos impresionada por la altura que debía de tener el edifico, debía de tener unos cien metros, tal vez exagero con el cálculo, pero cuando digo que es enorme es enorme.

Intento aparentar que no me influya la impresion, entro en el edificio, veo a una secretaria, al parecer algo joven con el pelo negro ondulado, llevaba chaqueta negra y una camisa blanca y llevaba algo enganchado como una tarjeta de identificacion, estaba concentrada tecleando en su ordenador. Suspiro y me acerco.

-Buenos días, soy Tori-respondí con una sonrisa, la joven alzo su ceja derecha mientras me analizaba. Relajo su expresion y me devolvió el gesto.

-Gusto en tenerte aquí, Tori, el jefe está ansioso por verla, permíteme que le llame y aviso que llegaste-asenti sin decir nada, curiosa me siento por la respuesta que me dijo, el jefe ¿ansioso?

-De acuerdo-dijo después de haber finalizado la llamada-Ahora esta en su despacho, pero me dice que vayas hacia allí, toma el ascensor que esta frente de ti y marca la quinta planta que es donde está el, cuando estés en la quinta planta, recuerda, todo recto, giras a la derecha, caminas recto un poco más, cuando veas una máquina para tomar café, tuerces a la izquierda y llegarás al despacho, ¿entendido?-me pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras anotaba mentalmente lo que decía.

-Si, gracias-respondi con el mismo gesto.

Creia que la gente del FBI tenian fama de ser gente dura y frios. Al parecer no era así, prueba de ello era la secretaria joven con la que hablé antes cuyo nombre correspondía a Rose.

Mientras recorría al pasillo con las indicaciones que me decía Rose, después de preguntar alguien por donde se iba, ya que no lo tenía del todo claro, en diez minutos tope con el despacho. El letrero decía Oliver, "Comisario Oliver".

Suspire, a la vez que daba pequeños golpes a la puerta. Oí un adelante. Abrí la puerta con suavidad, mientras me introducía a ella, vi al hombre que estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana.

-Buenas-carraspee un poco, en un intento de llamar su atención y a la vez aclarar mi tono-Verás, me enviasteis una carta con la solicitud para trabajar con vosotros, que modales la mía-reí un poco, mientras maldecía internamente. Comportate, Tori-Me llamo...

-Se quien eres-me cortó a mitad oración, desconcertada, observe curiosa mientras veía que mantenía en la misma posición que su cuerpo poco a poco, dejando ver su persona.

Shock, incredulidad, confusión, enfado, alegría, ese mar de emociones estaré experimentando al ver quien era esa persona.

-Beck-susurre en voz baja. Imposible,¿cuanto hacia que no nos veíamos?.

Mire fijamente a los ojos, mantuvo la misma mirada que la mía. Estos sentimientos son demasiados, le había echado tanto de menos, noto como la cabeza me da vueltas. Intento apoyarme por lo menos en el marco de la puerta, mientras veía como avanzaba hacia a mi, con pasos lentos, un tanto seguro pero indeciso.

Cuando le tuve frente de mi, sin decir palabra alguna. En estos momentos no era necesario. Le abrace, sentí como me respondía el gesto, a la vez que sentia un nudo en mi garganta. Me ayudo tanto en mi vida y lo que pase por ello.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, el siguiente será muy largo, demasiado para mi gusto, pero espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Dejen comentarios, si quieren.**

**Que tengáis un lindo viernes y fin de semana. El siguiente capítulo ya tengo decidido la fecha lo publicare el 6 de Diciembre**.


	5. Más importa ser que parecer

**Más importa ser que parecer**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en el que le vi. Recuerdo que cuando celebrábamos la fiesta de graduación, gracias a nuestros esfuerzos. El Instituto tenía tiempos felices a la vez como malos días, inclusive peor. Demasiados recuerdos como para describirlo. Nuestros padres se sentían orgullosos de nosotros de que hubiéramos terminado el Instituto, bueno básicamente mi madre se sentía muy orgullosa de mí, pero hubiera deseado que mi padre estuviera allí, si no fuera….

Siento un nudo al pensar de nuevo en el suicidio de mi padre. Se había suicidado cuando cumplí los 16 años, pasé muy mal en el Instituto, la gente me veían como si fuera un zombie, puesto que vagaba en el pasillo sin vida, mirando al vacío. Incluso recuerdo que una vez intentaba cortarme las venas, con una navaja pequeña con un filo muy fino. Recuerdo que una vez me había encerrado en el baño de mi casa, yo estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras sentía cómo el frío procedente del suelo me enfriaba el trasero. Contemplaba la hoja de la navaja, mientras veía mi rostro en la hoja de la navaja, veía a mí misma, como alguien sin vida, sin esperanzas, como si le hubieran quitado la razón para seguir viviendo.

Mi madre me encontró en aquel momento, por suerte, me había encontrado inconsciente, a punto de desangrarme. Después de aquel episodio por medio de discusiones, rabias, dolor. Comprendí que no podía dejar a mi madre en todo esto, perdió al hombre que amaba, me dijo que tampoco me quería perderme. En aquel momento, prometí ser fuerte para mi madre.

Beck, en aquel momento, cuando pasaba una mala racha, malos días, cuando sentía que nadie me comprendía por lo que pasaba y lo que sentía en aquel momento. Algunos compañeros me miraron con pena por mi aspecto, hubo rumores que había tenido una ruptura con algún novio o algo así. Que crean lo que quieran, no es de su incumbencia.

Pero con Beck, todo era diferente, al principio me negaba a abrirme con él, quise encerrarme en mí misma, en mi soledad. A veces, la soledad es buena compañía, tienes tu propio espacio y nadie te critica ni te juzga, pero a veces sientes como si algo te arrastrase al vacío.

Una noche, cuando estábamos hablando en el remolque de Beck, no podía soportar la carga que llevaba encima, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro. Me abrí, relatando lo más brevemente posible.

Después de aquella noche, Beck se había puesto, ¿cómo diría?, distinto, quiero decir, no me miró con pena, ni nada de eso, si no que resultó ser buena compañía, se había mostrado muy comprensivo, me invitaba a lugares con el fin de que no me encerrase en mi dolor y todo lo referido con mi padre. Pasábamos muy bien y nos divertíamos, me había demostrado que todavía hay esperanza, que no debía de rendirme. Me había defendido incluso de algunos compañeros con unos comentarios, para nada amables. Quizá los amigos son una fuente de apoyo, ¿no? Pero, ¿los amigos son para siempre o en que consiste exactamente tener amigos?, ¿o para qué queremos tener amigos? ¿Por compañía o para sentirnos menos solos?.

Creo que el abrazo que le estoy dándole a él duro demasiado, me separé de él, poco a poco mirándole a los ojos. Pude notar que en sus ojos gritaban algo, no sabría que decir, pero suponía que era lo que sentía yo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio sin decir nada, pero para nada incómodo. Resultó una sorpresa para mí verle de Comisario, creí que quería ser actor, me lo había dicho y yo quería ser cantante, pero después lo sucedido con mi padre, me especialicé en Medicina Forense y me había encantado. No me arrepiento de la decisión que había tomado.

Agarrando valor, mientras suspiraba suavemente, manteniendo mi vista fija en él, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, mírate-le di un vistazo a su aspecto, noté que había mejorado mucho su cuerpo se notaba a simple vista, conservaba su peinado de siempre, un poco recortado, pero se veía bien, llevaba pantalones negros, zapatos de color negro, camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabotonados y una chaqueta negra sin abrochar-Te ves distinto y cambiado-di una pequeña sonrisa, intentándole transmitir lo mucho que me alegraba verle de nuevo, por mucho tiempo que haya pasado.

Se rió suavemente, me agarró de mis brazos, dándole un pequeño apretón, gesto amistoso.

-Qué puedo decirte de ti, sigues siendo tan guapa como siempre-me sonrió dejando ver sus dientes blanquecinos, me sonrojé por su cumplido- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Tori-me sonrió sinceramente-¿Quieres sentarte un rato y hablamos un rato?-me mostró unos sillones negros también, pero tenían pinta de ser cómodas.

Asentí a su propuesta, me acomodaba bien en el sillón, se sentía cómo decirlo, cómoda, me gusta el sonido cuando te sientas en el sillón, te hace olvidar de los problemas.

Observo como Beck hablaba algo por su teléfono, colgó y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de mí.

-Estuve hablando con mi secretaria diciéndole que no nos interrumpiese en caso de ser algo importante o necesario, ¿de acuerdo?-asentí- Bien, ¿Así que Médica, pero en este caso, Médica Forense,eh?

-Sí-me acomodé mejor para tener una postura correcta-Quería ser cantante pero descubrí que no era lo que quería, es decir, me gustaba desde pequeña ya lo sabes, pero creo que con lo de mi padre, descubrí lo que quería ser en realidad, quería comprender por qué la gente mueren, no importa con qué causas o factores, también quería saber cómo eran los pensamientos de aquellas personas que llevasen acometer tales actos, qué es lo que hacen impulsarles, tengo libros de medicina, incluso detectivescas-admití ruborizándome un poco, él solo me sonrió-Quiero ayudar a la gente, también me interesa saber quién era esa persona antes de que fuera un cadáver, saber si era hombre, mujer, color de los ojos, no importan en qué estado se encuentren los cadáveres si están en estado de descomposición, frescas o huesos. Me encargo de resolverlos y trato de imaginar de cómo era aquella persona-confesé sinceramente, se me cruzó un pensamiento de mi padre, su muerte, siento que me encorta un poco la respiración.

Siento una mano cálida posarse en la mía, que descansaba en el reposabrazos, alcé la mirada, sus ojos me inspiraban seguridad y confianza.

-Tranquila Tori, no te sientas presionada ni menos te culpes por lo de tu padre, sabes que siempre te voy a apoyarte, me alegro que te guste se Forense-me consoló a la vez que me acariciaba la mano-Estoy contento de que estés aquí, de verte, dios, es como volver a aquellos tiempos, ¿te acuerdas?-nunca lo olvido, Beck fue siempre mi gran apoyo y me ayudó con lo de mi padre-Ahora te contaré de cómo llegué a ser Comisario.

Asentí y escuché atentamente su relato.

-Quería ser actor, de verdad lo quería, pero cómo decirte, recuerdo en que una tarde, decidí ver una película, no en mi remolque, sino en la casa de mis padres, en ese momento, mis padres me dijeron que iban a salir con unos amigos. Ya después de que mis padres se fueran, rebusqué una película de acción, no sé si te lo dije, pero mi padre tiene películas de detectives, bueno, como no encontraba una película que me gustase, probé suerte y decidí ponerla de detectives. Ahí es cuando cambió todo. Me atraía bastante relacionado con lo de resolver asesinatos, una noche cuando vinieron mis padres, me propusieron que cenáramos todos juntos, como una familia-vi como sonrió al recordarlo, me sorprendí un poco con ello-Les dije, lo que en verdad quería ser de mayor, dije que quería ser detective, resolver misterios y esas cosas, mi padre, en ese momento, se había alegrado por mí y me apoyó en aquel momento, mi madre en cambio se mostró preocupada, en el sentido de que me iba a pasarme algo malo, ya sabes, cómo es el mundo criminal, pero mi padre me había defendido y mi madre, tiempo después me apoyó-finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, esto es realmente sorprendente-admití sin sonar brusca, di una sonrisa-Muchas cosas sucedieron en nuestras vidas, ya sabes, ambos creíamos estar seguro de lo que queríamos, pero fue justamente todo lo contrario, es curioso cómo puede ser la vida, creíamos tenerlo claro, pero no es así y todo suceden cuando menos te los esperas.

-Sí, un cambio sorprendente-agachó un poco la cabeza, se relamió un poco los labios, suspiró. Se oyó el sonido de un teléfono, al parecer era de él.

-Discúlpame, he de contestar-dijo mientras veía su teléfono, se levantó y se dispuso a contestar.

No dije nada, me quedé sentada, esperando a que tuviera su conversación.

Analicé su despacho, me gusta cómo era la decoración, las paredes eran blancas, la mesa a simple vista parecía de cristal, tal vez sea transparente, su portátil era negro, de la marca Samsung, ventanas que lo podía ver desde la posición en el que estoy sentada, a mi izquierda podía ver un cuadro, se podía contemplar un mar, en el que se veía a un individuo como intentaba empujar su barca haciendo un intento de introducirlo en el mar, se veía una red de pesca en el que sobresalía del borde de la barca. Me gusta el dibujo.

-Tori, tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes-se frotó de las manos-Te contratamos y trabajaras para nosotros, además de tu capacidad y de experiencia, nos serás de mucha ayuda, para resolver los casos y podamos decirles a los familiares quienes eran, para detener a los culpables y acabar con la lucha contra el crimen, te voy a presentarte a tus compañeros, quienes estarán a tu disposición y te ayudarán siempre que los necesites, ¿me acompañas?-me decía a la vez que se acercaba a su puerta y me hacía un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Lo hice, me encaminé a la puerta, vi como el me daba una sonrisa de apoyo, suspire más tranquila. Oí cómo la puerta se cerraba tras nosotros.

Nos encaminábamos en el pasillo, Beck me presentaba a algunos compañeros de la planta, me saludaron y me dieron un gesto de bienvenida.

Llegamos al ascensor, pulsó el botón -1.

-Te presentaré a tus compañeros, y después voy a presentarte al Doctor Peter, hablé con él antes y te lo explicaré todo por el camino-se abrió las puertas del ascensor, marcaba de él.

El pasillo era enorme, había mucha luz, los cristales eran transparentes, había gente concentrada en el trabajo. Parecía como áreas separadas, unos eran laboratorios, otros se dedicaban a hacer análisis, otros revisando por el ordenador, con una tecnología increíble, toda esa tecnología que ellos utilizan es imposible conseguirlo de verdad, ya sabes comprarlos en tiendas. Deben valer millones lo que usan. Me imagino que el gobierno participó algo de ello, ¿verdad?

A decir verdad, me gustaría tener esa tecnología impresionante, noto que algunos son de 3D, táctiles y cosas increíbles. Aún más el hecho de que puedo manejarlo, ya que trabajare con ellos, probaré que se siente tocar esa tecnología, que no lo encontrarás en ningún otro lado ni en una tienda.

Beck me llevó hasta una sala en donde estaban reunidos algunas personas, al parecer era una sala de descanso, ya que estaban tomando café, charlando entre ellos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, al ver a Beck, cesaron su charla, poniendo atención a nosotros. No se oía ni un solo murmullo.

En esta sala de descanso se componía de dos hombres y dos mujeres.

-Hola a todos chicos, esta es Victoria Vega, la chica de la que os he hablado-me saludaron todos y me dieron un gesto de bienvenida-Bien te voy a presentarte a los chicos Tori, esta es Amanda es la que se encarga de obtener muestras de ADN y compararlos, es la responsable-señaló a la chica quien tenía el pelo largo de color castaño le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, cuyos ojos eran de color café, llevaba falda de color azul oscuro, y un sueter blanco con un estampado de la bandera de Estados Unidos, su bata era blanca sin abrochar, con unos zapatos negros sin tacón, en su mano izquierda se podía apreciar pulseras de plata con símbolos de cruces y un colgante que adornaba su cuello que presentaba a una joya, parecía ser una gema por su color verde, creo y en su mano derecha poseía un vaso de plástico, deduzco que ha bebido café, se veían restos de café en el borde del vaso. La saludé con una sonrisa y esta me devolvió el gesto- A la izquierda de Amanda está Paul que se encarga del análisis químico -Analicé su aspecto, llevaba un corte de pelo corto con la raya de lado castaño, cuyos ojos eran marrones, su pantalón era de pana grisáceo, camisa azul claro con rayas blancas, también con bata blanca sin abrochar y zapatos beige, sus manos estaban metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su bata. Hice el mismo gesto que Amanda-A la derecha de Paul está Sean que se encarga de comparar muestras de pelo, ruedas de neumáticos, salivas, una variedad, que nos resulta de ayuda-A diferencia de Paul, Sean llevaba también el pelo corto con flequillo por delante con las puntas muy retocadas rubio, de ojos azules, su porte físico era musculoso aún más que Paul, su camisa era blanca con los dos primeros botones desabotonados, pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color, tanto en su mano izquierda como en su derecha poseía pulseras de plata una a cada lado, en la mano derecha en el dedo anular poseía un anillo de plata, con bata blanca. Le miré a los ojos, me dio una sonrisa haciéndole ver sus perfectos dientes blanquecinos. Se veía muy atractivo. Algo me dice que éste es seductor. Sonreí tímidamente-Por último, tenemos a Susan quien de hecho será tu compañera en el tema de cadáveres-Ella es diferente a Amanda, su pelo era rubio, ondulado, también lleva falda, pero en este caso blanca al igual que su sueter sin estampados y sus ojos eran azules también, su collar que adornaba su cuello presentaba el símbolo de infinito, sus zapatos eran negros pero con tacón. Sin olvidarnos de su bata blanquecina.

Salude a todos, me presenté quien era y mi nombre, aunque Beck me haya presentado. Sentí que debía hacerlo. Al parecer tenían más o menos la edad que la mía. Lo sé, si me baso a mis dotes como Forense.

Sonó un teléfono, vi que era de nuevo de Beck, se disculpó y se fue a contestar la llamada, dejándome sola con personas que recién acabo de conocerles.

-Bueno, así que tú eres Tori,¿verdad? Es una alegría para mí ver una chica tan guapa-quien me dijo eso fue Sean, no dije nada pero sentí como me sonrojaba.

-Sean, tan seductor como siempre, nunca cambias-decía Amanda quien me dedico una sonrisa de confianza a la vez que reprochaba a Sean con la mirada-De todas formas, un placer conocerte espero que nos llevemos bien, ¿verdad chicos?

Todos asintieron sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué tal tu estancia en Nueva York?, la ciudad y esas cosas, ¿te gusta?-preguntaba Paul con un tono suave.

-Es increíble, no lo conozco, pero estoy segura de que me gustará

-Si quieres, podríamos quedar un día y así te enseño la ciudad-decía Susan quien era, al parecer mi compañera

-Gracias.

-Te enseñaré las instalaciones de esta área y la tecnología que hay aquí dentro, eso que no se consigue comprando en tiendas, de cómo funciona, mis compañeros te enseñaran también el trabajo de ellos y de cómo funcionan.

-Estoy segura de que aprenderé mucho y haré lo mejor que pueda-le gustaron mi respuesta, por lo que me dedicaron una sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó Beck.

-Perdonad por la interrupción de antes, ¿ya empezasteis a conoceros?-preguntaba curioso, ya que veía las sonrisas de mis nuevos compañeros.

-Sí, al parecer, nos hemos congeniado-sonreí mientras veía de reojo a mis compañeros con el mismo gesto que el mío.

-Qué bueno, Tori, te voy a llevarte a un sitio y te presentaré al Doctor Peter.

-¿Al Doctor Peter?, debería salir un poco más y no estar encerrado todo el día con estudios y analizando cosas-bromeaba Sean.

-Sean-advirtió Beck.

-Vale, vale, lo siento.

-Como sea, ¿nos vamos?-asentí y me despedí de mis nuevos compañeros.

Estábamos en el aparcamiento, llegamos hasta un coche negro, un Mercedes. Es caro tener un coche de esos.

Me llevó hasta el Instituto Anatómico Forense, que se encontraba en Brooklyn. Recorrimos un largo camino por todo el edificio, entramos en una sala donde se veía a un doctor que hacía anotaciones en el papel, mientras examinaba el cadáver.

-Doctor Peter, te traigo a Tori de la que te hablé por teléfono-el aludido se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente.

-Encantado de verla-por su tono de voz se oía cansado, tal vez por el trabajo que tenía por delante. Le comprendo.

-¿Estás haciendo un análisis completo al cadáver?-pregunte mientras me acercaba al cadáver.

-Sí, de hecho pertenece al caso de Beck.

Observé al cadáver, se podía ver aquel tono violáceo y frio, cuando una persona fallece, ya me había acostumbrado a ello, solo puedo sentir compasión y averiguar quién era la persona. Está en un estado de descomposición no muy avanzada, se podría decir.

-¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?-pregunté. El doctor miró a Beck como si le estuviera pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Éste asintió.

-El individuo, no presentaba señales de lucha, ni cardenales, además viste el estado de descomposición en el que esta, lo más desconcertante es que no fue asesinado, sino que fue envenenado, extraer la sustancia, fue difícil, tuvimos suerte de que no se desintegrara, analicé la sustancia y se llama "Toxina Botulinica".

-Esa sustancia es una de la más potente ya que causa parálisis muscular progresiva, sequedad de la boca y vómitos. También puede usarse en el empleo de armas terroristas-así que ese individuo fue envenenado por aquella sustancia.

-Efectivamente, además incluso había encontrado un tatuaje en el costado, pero por desgracia se encontraba escrita en latín, y yo no tengo conocimientos suficientes para traducirlo-alcé la mirada curiosa.

-Mi padre me enseñó latín desde que era pequeña, así que puedo echarte una mano con ello.

-Bien-el Doctor se alegró por ello- El tatuaje decía "Magis esse quam videri oportet".

-"Más importa ser que parecer".

-¿Más importa ser que parecer?-preguntó Beck desconcertado, observé que él tomaba anotaciones de lo que decíamos.

-Es un proverbio escrito en latín-le aclare a Beck, bueno incluso también al Doctor que estaba también de igual forma- Se refiere a que no se debe fiarse todo a las apariencias de las cosas, sino que principalmente debe buscarse en ellas lo esencial y lo más importante.-Cuando mi padre me comento de ese proverbio. Me gustó tanto de ello, que incluso llevo un tatuaje de esa frase en latín oculto en mi espalda.

-Interesante-murmuró Beck.

Miré al doctor que parecía pensativo con lo que acabo de traducir el proverbio escrito en latín.

-Bueno-dije para llenar el momento de silencio-¿Sabes el nombre de la víctima?.

-Ahí está el problema, no encontramos ninguna tarjeta de identificación, ni una sola pista que podría ayudarnos con la identificación, tenía cartera, sí, pero estaba vacía, solo tenía algunos billetes, pero nada que nos ayude a identificar a la víctima-respondió Beck con un deje de frustración.

Asentí pensativa, ¿un cadáver sin nombre?.

-La verdad, quiero ayudar, con mis dotes profesionales, quiero averiguar quién era la víctima, buscar posible relación con algún parentesco, si ha tenido hijos, está casado, yo podría hacer eso.

-Genial Tori, estoy encantado de que estés aquí-respondió Beck con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero cuando descubras algo, ¿me lo podrías notificarlo?, y así podríamos ayudarnos entre nosotros como profesionales-asentí a su propuesta-Bien, dejadme que termine con el cadáver y os lo podéis llevaros esta tarde y comprobáis por vosotros.

-Gracias, Doctor Peter, prometo que no le fallaré y le mantendré al tanto con lo que averigüemos.

Asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Te dejamos doctor, ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas-argumentó Beck, mientras se disponía a salir, haciéndome una seña para que le siguiera.

Una vez fuera del edificio, vi que Beck intentaba controlar la respiración o algo así, porque durante el trayecto al camino de salida, parecía como si intentara controlar algo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté una vez que nos introducimos en el coche de éste.

-Sí, solo, que ver a cadáveres en estado de descomposición, no es mi fuerte-aprovechó para ventilar un poco el coche bajando la ventanilla del lado del conductor.

-Venga, no seas débil, que sé que eres fuerte-le di un pequeño empujón en el codo, de manera amistosa.

-Muy graciosa-se rió-Bueno, son las 15:00,¿te gustaría comer algo?, yo invito.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas ya avise a mi madre y a mi hermana que no me esperaran para comer-respondí, una vez que envié el mensaje por mi móvil, avisándoles que no me esperaran para comer.

-Bien, por cierto, Trina, ya sabes, ¿sigue siendo la misma o es la de siempre?-me dio una sonrisa medio burlona.

-Ya sabes cómo es ella-respondí sin más. Siguió manteniendo esa sonrisa.

Me llevó a un restaurante de Brooklyn, ya que si regresamos por dónde venimos, tardaríamos más en comer.

Estaba en la acera, con la vista fijada en el letrero del restaurante cuyo nombre era "DeStefano'Steak House".Curioso.

Beck pidió una mesa para dos. El camarero nos condujo a una mesa con vistas a la ventana, en donde podías observar a gente caminando, unos sentados en un banco, coches circulando.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, en el centro de la mesa había un adorno, una flor roja. Dimos las gracias cuando nos mostró la carta. El nombre del camarero es Johan.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que vas a pedir?-pregunté mientras veía la carta, viendo los nombres de cada comida, a decir verdad, lleva demasiado ingredientes. Los postres se veían apetecibles.

-¿Por qué no pedimos "Chicken Cordon Bleu para probar y después pedimos "Tiramisu Cake como postre?.

-Con probar no perdemos nada-asintió en mi respuesta.

-¿Os puedo tomar nota?, ¿ya habéis decidido?-preguntaba Johan quien tenía en su mano el bloc y un bolígrafo.

-Sí-respondió Beck por mí-Pediremos "Chicken Cordon Bleu" y de postre pediremos "Tartuffo" y para beber dos Coca Colas light .

El camarero anotaba lo que decía Beck, le dimos nuestras cartas y se fue a entregar lo que apunto para nosotros a la cocina.

-Así que tenéis un caso entre vosotros, pero un cadáver sin nombre.

-Sí y eso es lo que más me frustra, que no sepamos quien era la víctima, no poder decírselo a los familiares o a su esposa o hijos, no me gusta tener casos sin resolver.

-Me pregunto quién fue esa víctima, a simple vista, se podía deducir fácilmente que era un varon, cuando hice un análisis rápido con la mirada, tengo curiosidad en que trabajo, si estaba casado o si tenía hijos o quién sabe.

-Por eso, nos serás de ayuda, para resolverlos y detener a los culpables.

En ese momento venía Johan con la bandeja en la mano derecha con nuestros pedidos.

El plato que hemos pedido "Chicken Cordon Bleu" consistía filetes de pechuga de pollo salteadas, rellenas de queso y Jamón y queso suizo terminando con salsa de trufa. El postre de "Tartuffo "en la que consistía, bueno, como un helado de vainilla y chocolate envuelta en una concha de chocolate.

A simple vista se veían apetecibles, que cuando lo miré antes por mi móvil, ya que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el postre de Tartuffo, ya que nunca antes lo había visto. En mi móvil se aparecían imágenes distintas de Tartuffo, todas se veían geniales incluso apetecibles.

Sentí un rugido en mi estómago.

-Bueno-cogí el tenedor que estaba en el lado derecho del primer plato, lo alcé en señal de buen provecho-¿Empezamos?

Después de disfrutar de la comida juntos, rememorando del pasado, lo que habíamos hecho, si conocíamos a alguien. Antes de salir del restaurante, Beck se ofreció a pagar por la comida, yo había quejado un poco ya que no era justo que sólo pagara la comida, tenía que ser a partes iguales, pero me convenció de tanto insistirme. Nunca cambia.

Le dije a Beck que me llevara de vuelta al hotel de nuevo, ya que quería reorganizar las cosas, por no hablar de buscar un piso nuevo para mi madre y para mi hermana, pero con el dinero que tenemos no nos alcanza lo suficiente, bueno ahorros sí que tenemos, incluso algunos familiares nuestros nos dieron algo de dinero por si necesitábamos alquilar o comprar una casa, han sido todos muy amables, por no hablar de la cara de mi madre quien se sintió agradecida por sus familiares, ya que ellos sabían cómo lo había pasado mi madre durante los últimos años, después lo de mi padre. Debería informarme más, tal vez busque un catálogo sobre ventas de la casa que no esté ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de donde trabajo, pero depende de cómo este ambientada la casa y la situación. Creo que estaré en Nueva York por un tiempo. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará?. Me centrare en el presente, el resto ya se verá.

Estaciono el coche a la entrada del hotel, el hotel en el que nos habíamos alejado se encontraba en Manhattan, una zona turística muy concurrida por no hablar de la cantidad de gente que hay en esos momentos, el hotel se llamaba "Times Square".

-Aquí estamos-empezó a decir Beck-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí.

-Por cierto, ¿no os quedaréis a vivir en el hotel para siempre, verdad?-rió.

-No, hombre-me sume a su risa-Ahorros tenemos, buscaré catálogos de casas y esas cosas.

Nos despedimos, yo me encamine al hotel donde me esperaría mi madre y mi hermana. Quizás necesite una cama.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, en otra parte del mundo, concretamente en Europa, Suecia para ser más precisos, en Fjällbacka, en una zona rústica, donde no hay mucho turismo durante el otoño y el invierno, pero sí durante el verano.<p>

Se oyó el teléfono, un ruido que insistía bastante que a su vez molestaba a la persona que vivía en aquella casa.

Cogió el teléfono, tras intercambiar unas palabras de su idioma natal, colgó el teléfono con brusquedad.

Se encaminó a la cocina donde cogió una botella de Whisky de la marca "Jack Daniels", en la que sintió el amargo picor que descendía por la garganta haciéndole cosquillas. Una vez vaciado el contenido, lo dejo donde estaba.

Cogió sus llaves, antes de irse, comprobó que todo estuviera en orden y no hubiese ningún imprevisto.

* * *

><p>Era de noche, Beck se encontraba en su casa repasando los últimos avances de la investigación, pudo aprovechar la tarde después de haber quedado con Tori a comer y dejarla de vuelta en su hotel.<p>

Dios, ¿Cómo es posible que nadie conociese a la víctima?, el piso en el que vivía y que llevaba muerto de cuatro a seis semanas en aquel piso en Brooklyn, las declaraciones de los testigos son muy vagas y pobres. Interrogaré de nuevo mañana.

Oyó el sonido de alguien corriendo, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, viro a la izquierda, vio como el animal saltaba en su regazo de manera sutil, acomodándose.

Dispuso a acariciar el animal que era en realidad un perro, en concreto, un Poomeranian Puppies, de color blanco, acariciaba el lomo del animal, sintiendo la rugosidad de su pelo, suave, haciéndome olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué haría yo sin él?.

-Hey chico-alce en brazos al pequeño animal, me miraba fijamente- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-lo acune en mis brazos, sintiendo como me lamia mi cara, cariñoso, dándome apoyo.

Mañana será otro día.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

Me desperté por el vibrador de mi móvil, lo cogí intentando controlar el sonido, observé a mi alrededor, supongo que estarán dormidas.

Era una notificación, cuando encendí el móvil, era de Beck.

"_Buenos días, Tori, sé que son las 7:00 a.m., pero te necesitamos aquí para concretar algunas cosas de tu ingreso en el FBI._

_Espero que hayas dormido Bien._

_Saludos._

Beck, es Beck. Pensé, sin dar vueltas al asunto, pero no me impidió que se me formase una sonrisa en mis labios.

Llegué a la oficina a eso de las 7:45 a.m., no he desayunado mucho, apenas un café, deje una nota a mi madre, diciéndole donde estaba.

Saludé a la secretaria.

En menos de 10 minutos me encontraba en el despacho de Beck.

-Hola, Tori-saludo Beck que estaba sentado en el sillón con la vista fija en su ordenador, mientras hacía un gesto en la mano, indicando que me sentara.

-Hola-me senté, tratando de mantenerme despierta.

-Mira-me enseño unos papeles con el sello del FBI-Estos son los trámites de tu traslado a Nueva York, ya lo tenemos todo listo, discutido y no hay ningún problema, debo decirte que el sueldo que cobrarás por ello no hay ningún inconveniente, sólo hace falta tu firma y ya está-me lo explico todo de manera detallada y sereno.

-Bien-eché un vistazo a los papeles para ver si hay algún error o alguna letra pequeña, ya sé que es absurdo, pero mejor prevenir. Acepté el bolígrafo negro de la empresa y lo firmé.

-Perfecto, ahora ya eres una más en esta empresa, espero que encuentres confortable tu estancia aquí y si tienes algún problema o cualquier cosa no dudes decírmelo, ¿alguna pregunta referente a los papeles que te acabo de darte?.

-No, ninguno, todo claro.

-Bien, el cadáver que todavía está en el Instituto Anatómico, pero que nos lo traerá a mediodía y así ya puedes emplear tus dotes profesionales, ¿podríamos discutir algunos puntos de vista de lo que habías observado ayer?.

-Claro-dio un gesto para que continuara. Carraspeé-Bueno, ya sabes que hasta que no tenga el cadáver y no lo mire por mí misma no puedo concretar mucho, pero puedo decir que se trataba de un varón, que llevaba muerto unas cuatro o seis semanas, caucásico, no puedo especificar mucho más hasta que no lo mire por mí misma.

-¿Qué me dices del tatuaje que llevaba insertado en el costal?

-¿El de proverbio en latín?-asintió, bueno no diré de momento que yo llevo un tatuaje de esos-Creo que, a mi parecer, me da la impresión de que el cadáver, bueno en este caso la víctima fallecida-me autocorregí- se trata de una persona que no se fía de las apariencias, sino que es aquella que sólo busca lo esencial y lo importante en las cosas, es decir, que no vale sólo con ver las cosas con lo que tú veas, sino lo que descubras en ella-Beck se mostraba confundido-Te pondré un ejemplo, para que lo veas claro, Cada día pensamos una cosa y hacemos otra distinta al respecto, unas veces actuamos así para no hacer daño a los demás o incluso por pura comodidad o conveniencia, vamos moldeando nuestra manera de ser, de pensar, de actuar de lo que esperan las demás personas de otras. Un ejemplo de ello, sería de representaciones actorales. Pero hay un riesgo muy grande en esto, las apariencias, las mentiras, los secretos, por muy pequeñas u oscuras que sean, es que muchos de ellos se refugian en ello y llegará un momento en el que se preguntarán, ¿Quién soy en realidad? Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ello, ya que si nosotros no averiguamos quien somos en realidad, nunca podríamos conocer a nuestro verdadero yo ni ser felices de verdad, ya que si adoptáramos un papel para satisfacción de los demás o de lo que esperaban nosotros, en nuestro interior más que por satisfacción, lo hacemos para cumplir las expectativas de los demás y sentir la aprobación. Por eso, no te fíes de las apariencias, descubre lo que hay detrás de esas apariencias y averiguaras la verdad. Nuestro verdadero yo, lo que me gusta, lo que hago, lo que pienso, no por "lo que ellos crean lo que debo hacer", para poder querer a una persona, primero deberás quererte a ti mismo, si no te quieres a ti mismo, es muy difícil que otros te quieran solo para llenar ese vacío que sientes en tu interior, si averiguamos quienes somos en realidad, seremos capaces de querernos a nosotros mismos y para que me quieran es queriendo como lo que yo soy: una persona auténtica, real e integral-finalicé y no pude evitar emocionarme un poco, eso significa mucho para mí ese proverbio y lo que supone en mi vida. Me mantiene fuerte, aunque tenga asuntos que hacer. No debo doblegarme ante nadie.

Beck me miró totalmente sorprendido, con la boca entreabierta,

-Vaya, yo…-no supo que decir-esto es, increíble, yo…., no tengo palabras para describirlo, pero lo que has dicho tiene mucho sentido y te hace pensar-carraspeo un poco en un intento de controlarse- Debemos averiguar quien esa persona, sí-asintió pensativo-voy a hacer algunas llamadas, hablar con los testigos, a ver si logro reunir pistas y ya te informaré.

-Gracias, pero, esa información, ¿no se la deberías transmitirla a tus compañeros?

-Sí, pero como soy el comisario-señalo a sí mismo con un aire de suficiencia. Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa-Ventajas de ser comisario-sonrió burlón.

-Ambicioso.

-Ya me conoces-me guiño sonriendo.

* * *

><p>El viaje pésimo. Ver a gente corretear por allí como alma que lleva el diablo, me molesta.<p>

Me encontraba haciendo flexiones, para mantenerme en forma. Hace un poco de frío, pero eso no me impidió hacer ejercicios intensos. Estaba en el jardín. Di un descanso después de 30 flexiones. Intento normalizar mi respiración. Veo la casa de la que antes pertenecía a mis padres, no es de lujo, pero tampoco apesta.

La conversación telefónica de antes me había puesto de malhumor. ¿Cómo es posible que haya gente entrometida y que no es de su incumbencia? ¿Acaso no tienen mejores cosas que hacer?

Venganza. Palabra que se me cruzó por la mente. Nunca pensé que matar a alguien, podrías librarte de problemas, la sensación es extraño y placentero.

El tatuaje, que la gente me tengase miedo, no me sorprende, si quieren acobardarse allá ellos, dispongo de dos tatuajes, uno tribal en el brazo izquierdo, tatuaje puesto en todo el hombro y un proverbio escrito en ruso ""Аво́сь да как-нибу́дь до добра́ не доведу́т", que traducido significa "_El 'quizá' y el 'de algún modo' no harán ningún bien_" y para entenderlo mejor significa "_No confíes en las casualidades"._

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo, para la gente que tiene curiosidad por saber cómo son los platos típicos que mencione en los párrafos anteriores, lo podéis buscarlo en Internet y os enseñan una variedad típica de Nueva York.<strong>

**El proverbio en ruso, con ayuda de Internet, quería algo atrayente, que llamara la atención, pero por supuesto que yo lo traduciré. Ya que en este fic va a haber personajes de origen rusos, estadounidenses, quien sabe.**

**De hecho tengo grandes ideas para este fic.**

**Sé que dije que lo publicaré el 6 de Diciembre, pero como estaba inspirada, pude terminar este capitulo, por lo que he decidirlo subirlo antes para que lo disfruteis. Actualmente estoy trabajando con el siguiente capitulo y estoy en ello, sera largo como este capitulo igual o parecido. Depende cuan inspirada esté.**

**Fecha de actualización del siguiente capítulo: 28 Diciembre.**

**Quiero actualizar antes de Año Nuevo y Nochevieja, ya que durante esas festividades voy a estar muy ocupada, por eso quiero subir el siguiente capítulo para que lo podáis disfrutarlo;)**


	6. Primer Interrogatorio

**Chicos os pido mil perdones por no haber actualizado, este año no ha sido el mejor para mí, ya que mi abuelo estuvo ingresado en el hospital en Navidad, y mi abuelo falleció después de Nochevieja y aun me duele su perdida.**

**Voy a dejaros este capítulo para que disfrutéis y así pueda yo distraerme un rato, no sé cuándo actualizare el siguiente capítulo eso no os lo puedo prometeros, no estoy realmente en condiciones de escribir, eso sí no abandonaré la historia eso tenedlo claro.**

**La historia no es muy larga y reitero que no estoy en condiciones de escribir. Pero como se acabó el plazo de publicar el capítulo, quise dejaros esto para que veáis que no me olvido.**

* * *

><p>Este mediodía trajeron el cuerpo asesinado desde el Instituto Forense, realicé mi trabajo lo mejor que pude e incluso antes de empezar a trabajar con ello bromeaba con algunos de mis nuevos compañeros, eran simpáticos, incluso ese chico Sean quien no me quito la mirada encima y siempre le pille mirándome, como respuesta me daba una sonrisa coqueta, yo intentaba no caer en su juego, aunque debo decir que sus historias son un tanto graciosas.<p>

Debo decir que mi compañera Susan ha sido muy amable conmigo e incluso me había enseñado el funcionamiento de la instalación y del trabajo que ellos hacían.

Cuando nos trajeron el cadáver, ambas teníamos las mismas ideas de la hora de su muerte, que no había lesiones externas y efectivamente como el doctor había dicho ha sido muerte por envenenamiento y con la sustancia extraída que efectivamente era "Toxina Botulinica".

Hemos extraído el ADN del sujeto y lo mandamos a análisis para que nos envíen una respuesta, nos dijeron que hasta mañana nos confirmara el resultado y se nos informará.

Tenía pensado en buscar catálogos de casas para al menos poder alquilar y así enseñárselo a mi madre y a mi hermana.

Lastimosamente no conozco la ciudad, Susan al enterarse de que yo le dije que buscaba casas alquiladas o al menos comprarlo, quien sabe. Nunca se sabe cuándo tiempo vas a estar aquí.

Se ofreció a llevarme un día a hacer un recorrido por la ciudad este fin de semana y me acompañaría a buscar puestos que ofrezcan viviendas rentables y a buen precio.

No quería incordiarle, pensé, que quizá tal vez tenga planes y que no se tomara las molestias por mí, pero ella, tal vez un poco obstinada, insistía en que no era ninguna molestia para ella, que al contrario estaba encantada con ello, pues así tendría la oportunidad para conocerme.

Así que acepté, mientras tanto aprovecharé para regresar al hotel de nuevo para contarle a mi madre las últimas noticias y de lo que hablé con Beck.

Es extraño estar aquí en una ciudad como Nueva York, no conoces a nadie, solo tienes a tu familia a tu lado, nuestras amistades están en Los Angeles, de vez en cuando ellos nos mandan mensajes por correo electrónico preguntándonos que tal nos iba en otro lugar.

Siento que me falta algo, pero no sabría el qué. Aún me duele su perdida, desearía que papá estuviera aquí, el sabría qué hacer, que aconsejarme y lo que debería hacer.

Eso sí juré vengarme, voy a descubrir a la persona quien incito al suicidio de mi padre, mejor dicho, que mató a mi padre, la carta y todo eso es pura basura, no me creo el hecho de que mi padre se suicidara.

Sé que nunca lo hará.

* * *

><p>Nos avisaron de que un testigo había oído algo durante las cuatro semanas anteriores y estaba dispuesto a prestarnos su declaración. Se ofreció voluntariamente venir a tomar declaración aquí, ordené que le llevasen a la sala de Interrogatorios.<p>

Me avisaron de que Tori regreso al hotel, ya que tenía que hacer algo pendiente, así que acepte.

Sonó el ruido de un teléfono. Descolgué el teléfono.

"_¿Diga?"_

"_Señor, el testigo quien se ofreció a declarar se encuentra ahora mismo en la sala de Interrogatorios"-se oía una voz de mujer que correspondía a la de mi secretaria._

"_En seguida, voy para allá, gracias"._

Después de aquella llamada, cogí mi bloc de notas le pregunté a mi ayudante cuyo nombre correspondía a Sara quien aceptó de inmediato.

Ambos entramos en la sala de Interrogatorio que estaba tan solo recorrer el pasillo, virar a la derecha y ver una puerta con una con un grabado incrustado que correspondía con el nombre de Sala de Interrogatorios.

Entramos, saludamos al testigo quien nos devolvió el gesto cortésmente, di un vistazo rápido alrededor de la sala, hay una cristalera detrás de él, así nadie podrá saber que nuestros compañeros pueden oír las conversaciones que realicemos con los sospechosos y una cámara de seguridad situado en la esquina derecha en lo alto del techo donde se encuentra sentado el sospechoso.

-Ha sido un detalle amable por su parte que se ofreciera a ayudarnos, ya sabes, cualquier cosa que nos diga o que recuerdes por muy poco insignificante que sea puede sernos de especial relevancia-estoy sentado enfrente de él, con mi compañera a mi lado pendiente de la conversación, con mi bloc de notas abierto y con el bolígrafo a punto.

-Sí, claro-estaba un poco nervioso

-Tranquilo, como sabrás tenemos que hacerte algunas preguntas que como sabrás es la rutina de siempre-asintió-bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Todd Smith

-¿Edad?, ¿dirección? y ¿profesión?

-Uh, 24 años, vivo justo en el mismo edificio donde encontraron el cadáver en el distrito de Brooklyn sólo que yo estaba, quiero decir que mi puerta, se encontraba en el sur tan solo a diez pasos a la izquierda, trabajo como camarero en Brooklyn en "Café Shop"

Beck anotaba lo que el sujeto decía, observó que el sujeto permaneció tranquilo, pero su mirada parecía como si se arrepintiese de haber venido aquí.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué recuerda el día en que se cometió el crimen?

-Yo, estaba en mi departamento, todo estaba silencioso, como bien dije trabajo como camarero pero a la vez necesito el dinero para pagar la carrera de mi Universidad que se llama "Brooklyn University" en la que me especializo de historia contemporánea-hizo una pequeña pausa

-¿Y bien?-animaba Beck para que continuara a la vez hacía anotaciones de lo que deía.

-Y,uh, como era bastante tarde, me extrañó un ruido que se oía desde fuera, era un ruido bastante suave y se oían pisadas en el pasillo, así que abrí la puerta un poco y vi a un individuo alejarse del departamento donde vivía el fallecido.

-¿Recuerda cómo era el individuo?

-No, lo siento, no sabría que decirle exactamente, pero diría de complexión media y nada más, no recuerdo nada más, estaba todo oscuro el pasillo. Lo siento.

Beck se le quedo mirando en busca de algo con rebatirle pero por la falta de pruebas y de testigo, no tuvo con que rebatirle.

-Eso es todo, ya puede marcharse, un agente le acompañará hasta la salida-asintió, siguió al agente que le esperaba en la puerta y se fue.

Una vez que se fue Todd, me quedo pensando en su declaración, tengo la certeza de que algo más oculta ya que por su tono de voz se notaba un poco nervioso

-¿Qué piensas de Todd?-pregunta mi compañera

-Creo que miente.

* * *

><p>Estaba en un apartamento no muy acogedor en Suecia, donde no abundasen tanta gente, para ser más exacto era un motel que no valía la pena.<p>

Sonó un móvil.

Con frustración, cogí el móvil de mala gana

"_Más vale lo que me tengas que decirme sea importante, porque de lo contrario me harías perder un tiempo precioso y ya sabes lo que le ocurre a la gente cuando hace eso-prácticamente le grité a la vez que bebía un poco de whisky._

"_Lo siento, pero tenemos malas noticias, se nos informaron de que por culpa de la ineptitud del chico, un testigo lo vio todo._

"_¡¿Qué!?"-exclame mientras apretaba con fuerza el móvil-maldita sea, iré a Nueva York, siempre tengo que arreglar el desastre. Más te vale que te encarges de ese inepto o te irá muy mal._

Arroje el vaso contra la pared proliferando maldiciones, cogí las llaves, recogí todo lo necesario para el traspaso para Nueva York.

Esto no se quedará así.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí el capítulo, lamento ser tan corto, para la próxima lo compensare haciendo un capítulo más largo, lo prometo.<strong>

**No sé cuándo actualizaré, todavía no estoy en condiciones de escribir.**

**Espero que todos hayáis tenido un buen 2015, la mía no ha sido lo mejor después de la muerte de mi abuelo.**

**Espero que podamos vernos pronto.**

**Skl92**


End file.
